Zadkiel Taranis
|kanji = ザドキエル明快な |rōmaji = Zadokieru Meikaina |alias = The Patrol Angel (保護者天使, Hogosha Tenshi) Lucifer's Monkey (明星の猿, Myōjō no Saru) Sky-Father (空父, Sorachichi) |color = black |text = gold |name = Zadkiel Taranis |race = Angel (Archangel/Fallen) Immortal |gender = Male |age = 1048 |affiliation = Solis Knights |mark location = Right Forearm |occupation = Independent Mage |magic = Angel's Voice Sky Lordship Magic Telekinesis |previous affiliation = Empyrean |curse = Evangrius Curse }} Zadkiel Taranis (ザドキエル明快な, Zadokieru Meikaina; lit. "Righteousness of God, Thunder") is a former high-ranking Archangel from Empyrean; serving Angels of Eretz, which is currently ruled by Seraphims. Zadkiel was referred to as the Archangel of freedom and mercy and was in the army of Archangels, serving as a Lieutenant, until his attempts of betrayal was noticed by his superiors who banished him from Eretz and cut off his connection to the dimension, thus turning him into a 'Fallen-Angel'. Despite having his extra powers cut off, Zadkiel was godly-strong and because of that, he became arrogant and egoistic; which eventually caused the Angel of Evangrius to curse him and turn him into a true immortal; as long as he refuses to acknowledge other's accomplishment and thinks of himself as the 'best there is'. Evangerius' being Watcher Angels or Grigori, are stronger than the likes of Archangels, Malakims, Angels; due to rigid hierarchy and distribution of power, causing Zadkiel to lash out after he was cursed by one. This eventually caused him to seek enough power to kill the former. He is currently refereed to as Lucifer's Monkey (明星の猿, Myōjō no Saru) due to his vague attempts to free his master. About 960 years ago, Zadkiel received the title of The Patrol Angel (保護者天使, Hogosha Tenshi) from a Deity due to his service. Recently, he has become a member of Solis Knights; a faction of mages dedicated to maintaining balance between the legal and dark guilds of Ishgar. Appearance Personality History Powers and Abilities Archangel Physiology Fallen-Archangel Physiology: Archangels are celestial beings who are above Angels and are stronger than both Angels and Malakim; the latter being a messenger class Angel, as such, they are incredibly powerful. Even with his connection to Eretz severed, Zadkiel is incredibly dangerous and one of the strongest beings who walk the Earth; with the exception of certain supernatural species. One of his most impressive and inhuman powers is- is self-sufficiency. *'Self-Sufficiency': Even as a banished and cursed Archangel, Zadkiel possesses some degree of self-sufficiency which allows his body to function without needing human food, sleep or hydration/water. Zadkiel functions entirely on magic. His body absorbs ambient ethernano and converts it into energy that can sustain his life-force and maintain all his bodily functions. *'Enhanced Emotions': An Archangel's emotions are greatly heightened to a degree that they feel joy, compassion, love, hate, fear, etc. at an incomprehensible standard. **'Emotional Lock & Control': Archangels can 'lock' their own emotions forcing them to feel only one kind of emotion at times. This is a counter measure against their enhanced emotions. They can also completely negate their own emotions, this allows them to ignore emotional distractions and/or feeling from affecting their thinking-processes. They can make cold, calculative decisions without caring for others, as long as the plans benefit them. This makes Archangels great tacticians, both in and outside of battle. *'Neuron Control': Zadkiel has complete control over his nerves and nervous system allowing him to freely alter and manipulate them. This allows him to sometime transmit neural impulses at superhuman speed; further enhancing his reaction to stimuli. He can also block pain at will allowing him to think clearly and continue to move despite grievous injury. This also allows him to maintain his facade of a weak, fragile teenager; as he can also force himself to fall asleep at any moment, giving the illusion he lost consciousness due to weakness. *'Astral Projection': Zadkiel can magically project his spirit self into the astral plane by putting his own physical body in a state of trance. Using this, he is not only able to venture the soul world and the afterlife but also can travel to future in his astral form and gain knowledge of the future. However, the further he goes, the more magic he uses and the more strain is forced upon his body; meaning, if he travels too far and empties out his magic, his astral form will never be able to return to his physical self, unless rescued by someone else. **'Astral Form': In his astral form, Zadkiel is slightly more ghost like than human-like and lacks the ability to utilize magic. In his astral form he is completely intangible and is able to move through objects, planes and ignore most physical effects in his way. His astral form can both fly and walk on air/water due to it's magical nature. However, his astral form can still see and interact with spirits and recent souls of the deceased; meaning that they can harm him in this form. He does possess his enhanced strength and durability as well as his ability to 'smite' people but seeing how most souls also possess great strength and regenerative powers, it's almost useless to try and fight them. Since, he is technically a spirit in his astral form, he may possess a soulless body, if he is unable to return to his original body. *'Smiting': Like all Angels, Archangels's can smite lesser creatures, such as— humans, angels and lower class demons. That means, they can cause intense and unbearable pain to these beings just by touching them. This may cause them to draw blood, eventually. *'Wind Breath/Enhanced Lung Capacity': Zadkiel is able to manipulate the air in his lungs in a way that allows him to shape it in the form of invisible air bullets, which are infused with ethernano the very moment they are released. These bullets are entirely made of air; an atmospheric gas, but are capable of easily piercing human flesh and causing damage to animals with similar durability. Accordingly, it has also been stated that Zadkiel doesn't always need to breathe; hinting that he possesses an enhanced lung capacity. As seen, he was able to hold his breath underwater for over 45 minutes, proving this statement to be true. *'Enhanced Strength': An Archangel's primary superhuman power is their vastly augmented strength. His feats include successfully holding back a haul truck traveling at speeds above 40 mph; on average a haul truck weighs around 25 tons, meaning that Zadkiel is strong enough to resist a force of 300,000 Newtons with his brute strength; though he was struggling. In addition, Zadkiel can easily overpower humans, angels, hunters and enhanced humans with absolute ease. The most impressive feat was to overpower a pile driver mechanism stated to be powerful enough to push through an entire city block. This strength also extends to his legs, allowing him to leap distances in excess of 200 feet. *'Enhanced Speed': Weighing in a perfect 700 lbs and standing 6'5", Zadkiel is insanely strong and durable but what's more surprising is his physical speed. All Archangels's, whether banished or not, have the ability to run, move, fly and think at superhuman velocities. Zadkiel is able to run at speeds faster than a low-level Malakim such as Seraphina and can ultimately achieve the speed of 160 mph or 71.52 m/s. He can fly at speeds that make bullet trains appear too slow; this speed is estimated to be around 830 km/h. *'Enhanced Reflexes & Agility': *'Enhanced Stamina': Zadkiel's advanced musculature produces a little to no fatigue toxins during physical activity; granting him nigh-limitless physical stamina, given that he keeps absorbing ambient ethernano through his body. In a hypothetical situation where he can't do so, his body would act quite normally grant him enough stamina to fight straight for 50 hours before he build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to affect him. *'Enhanced Durability': *'Sensory Adaptation & Detection': An Archangel's senses aren't super humanly acute, his five senses can withstand greater amounts of sensory stimuli than he could when if was a normal human being, with no reduced sensitivity. That is, his senses will always function with peak efficiency without suffering any degree of loss of impairment. Additionally, being a cosmic being, Zadkiel can sense the presence of demons or demonic creatures, such as Vampires around him. However, he cannot exactly pin point their location, he is only aware of their existence around him. *'Accelerated Perception': *'Immunity to Smiting (by Lower Angels)': *'Semi-Immortality': *'Flight/Wings': Zadkiel can manifest his angelic wings at any given time, though he prefers to keep them hidden. With his wings he can achieve top speeds of 842 kilometers per hour. He can also use his wings to glide with a constant speed of 67 miles per hour; however, wind velocity and gravity might cause alteration to this number. Former Angelic Powers *'Telepathy': *'Dreamscaping': *'Enhanced Insight': *'Voice Mimicry': Magic Assorted Others Equipment *'Angel Blade' (天使賊害剣, Tensi Zokugai Ken; lit. "Angel Killing Blade"): Like Shin Inari; a supernatural hunter, Zadkiel also carries an Angel Blade, an old artifact, forged by angels themselves to kill other Angels and fallen Angels. However, instead of being a smallsword or court sword like Shin's version, his is a claymore; a two-handed sword broadsword. It is made of an unknown material which holds unique Eterano within it that reacts to an Angel's own powerful magical energies; the very same that keeps their body functioning properly. This causes a chain reaction, which in turn, causes the energies to cancel each other other; thus rendering the sword temporarily useless but killing the Angel in the process. It can be used to kill normal Angels, Nephilim and even a Seraphim; though, it needs to be recharged for 24 hours after being used on an angel. Trivia * His name comes from the Angel Zadkiel and the Celtic god, Taranis. Zadkiel or Hesediel is the archangel of freedom, benevolence, mercy, and the Patron Angel of all who forgive, also known as Sachiel, Zedekiel, Zadakiel, Tzadkiel, and Zedekul. Rabbinical tradition considers him to be the angel of mercy. Taranis was the god of thunder worshipped essentially in Gaul, Gallaecia, the British Isles, but also in the Rhineland and Danube regions, amongst others. Taranis, along with Esus and Toutatis as part of a sacred triad, was mentioned by the Roman poet Lucan in his epic poem Pharsalia as a Celtic deity to whom human sacrificial offerings were made. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Caster-Mage Category:Chaotic Neutral